


Aftermath

by astraielle, ghoulaesthetics (astraielle)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Teasing, idk how else to tag thissssssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraielle/pseuds/astraielle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraielle/pseuds/ghoulaesthetics
Summary: Lavellan finds out that there's more than one way to ride a Bull.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> it figures that the first real porn i post on this account is for these two lmao

“How’s that? Too tight? Cutting in anywhere?”

“Perfectly comfortable.”

“Can you see anything?”

“Not a thing.”

“Safeword?”

“ _Katoh._ ”

“Good girl.”

The Bull leaned forward and placed a kiss on her brow just above the edge of the blindfold. Isen was already practically vibrating with anticipation for what was to come, standing stock still in front of where Bull sat on the plush couch in her quarters. Her arms were crossed behind her back, held in place by intricate twists of silk that she’d spent the last fifteen minutes feeling drag and tighten across her bare skin. She couldn’t see Bull, but she could hear him, could sense him moving and watching her. Unconsciously she straightened her back, pushing out the swell of her breasts between the ropes even more.

Being robbed of her sight always made this more exciting. Few non-elves truly realized or even remembered how good their night vision was, so even when they were completely submerged in darkness, Isen could still very easily see what was going on. But with the fabric covering her eyes? Nothing. Complete and total blackness, and she _loved_ it.

She bit gently on her lower lip with sharp teeth as the intensive silence hovered between them, breaths coming quick and shallow already through her mouth.

Bull shifted on the couch, leaning back and opening his bare legs a little wider. “Don’t move,” he ordered, silently delighting in the way the sound of the command made her dig her teeth into her own lip a little harder. “I want to look at you for a minute. Understood?”

“Yes,” she said at once, heartbeat already thrumming faster in her ears.

“Yes what?” He prompted, stilling his hand short just before he allowed himself a chance to touch.

“Yes, _Sir_ ,” she corrected hurriedly, hoping that her mild blunder wouldn’t delay things more than they already were.

He gave a grunt of approval, and she felt the minute wave of relief roll through her shoulders. The relaxed state was short lived as he dragged a hand down her body, eliciting a sharp inhale as his slightly pointed fingernails left light pink trails in their wake. She let out a soft groan as they found one of her nipples, already hard and pointed with the slightest hint of a pinch.

“Someone’s needy today,” Bull said smugly as he idly twisted at it, cupping her breast as he did so and covering it with most of his palm. “You like it when I touch you like this?”

“Yes,” she breathed, willing herself not to buckle forward and into him. Nearly three years together, and she still came undone so _easily_. It would have been shameful, if she wasn’t already so wet knowing what was going to follow.

“Hm,” he replied, thoughtful as he moved his hand down, down to rest where her hip bone protruded. He saw her gather the mental fortitude not to tremble, to stand stock still just as instructed. It wouldn’t last long, but oh, it was cute when she tried. Her mouth was slightly parted, quick, quiet breaths coming out in little puffs that got louder as he dropped lower where she wanted him to touch the most.

“Come here,” he finally decided. “No, not sitting—not yet. Stand there.”

Isen stepped forward, and when she didn’t move quickly enough for his patience, he abruptly hooked two fingers around the silk knot between her breasts and pulled her to where he needed her to be. The muscles in her arms flexed uselessly, no doubt wanted to reach out and hook her arms around his neck as she often did. Not tonight, not right now.

Closer now, no longer at an arm’s length away, Bull tugged forward on the ropes once more an brought their mouths together. The kiss was slow and intense, every deliberately placed swipe of his tongue drawing eager moans out of her mouth. He took her chin in hand and tilted her head to the side, chuckling against her skin at the disappointed whine she let out when his tongue left her mouth, humming with satisfaction at the loud and pleasured cry she made when his teeth found the sensitive skin on her neck and jawline and he bit down _hard_ , suckling at it until bruises started to blossom under his mouth.

“So _loud_ already,” he murmured, swiping his tongue over the first of many dark love-bites he planned to leave on her that evening. “Barely even touching you,” he said as he cupped her ass and kissed down her chest, biting down gently on her breasts. “But just fucking _look_ at you.”

Bull leaned back with a grin that turned wicked as he dragged one finger between her legs, just to confirm for certain that she was positively soaked already.

Isen’s knees instinctively drew together, though not because she didn’t welcome the touch—far from it. She just knew that if she didn’t, she might’ve just buckled then and there, and what after that?

She wanted _more_.

“ _Please_ ,” she whispered hoarsely.

“You want something from me, Kadan? Want me to fuck you?”

“ _Gods_ yes,” she groaned, already missing the feel of his hands all over her. She could feel the heat radiating off of him, just inches away. So close, but she knew better than to move before instructions. Knowing that Bull’s cock was already hard, lying tantalizingly across his thigh or maybe his stomach, was a special kind of torture. She dug her nails into the palms of her bound hands and licked her lips.

“You’ll have to work for it,” he said, as casually as if he was just discussing the weather. “Think you can do it? Think you can be good enough for me tonight?”

“I _can_ ,” she promised, all sincerity and sweetness as she pressed her thighs together, scrambling for some sort of relief for the wicked heat that was pooling between her legs and shot up her spine each time he opened his mouth. “ _Please,_ ” she repeated again, begging for something only Bull could give.

“Let’s find out,” he said, reaching out and drawing a thumb over her lower lip. “Open,” he dictated, and when she obeyed without question, he took the same finger he’d used to tease her cunt moments ago and pushed it into her mouth. Instinctively, Isen’s tongue darted out and laved it along the digit, closing her mouth and hollowing out her cheeks as she sucked when he added a second finger alongside it. She moaned, loud and depraved, moving her head and tongue as if it really was his cock in her mouth. He even gave a few hard thrusts to tease, and she took them eagerly, making passionate sounds of approval each time he went in deeper. Bull couldn’t see them, of course, be he could picture the exact way her eyelids had fluttered shut in pleasure as she began to suck. If he hadn’t been breathing heavy before, he certainly was now.

She whined again when he pulled away, louder and reedier than before. The insides of her thighs had started to glisten from how much she’d been rubbing them together, and Bull got an idea.

“Okay,” he breathed, shifting how he sat so that he’d have the best view possible of his next idea.

Her head snapped up to attention, chest heaving as best as it could in the binds, flushed heavily from her cheeks all the way down her chest.

“Not bad so far,” he admitted easily. It was an understatement, really—she looked so, _so_ fucking good right now he could barely stand it. Skin slick with sweat, red from excitement and arousal, dotted already with a few prominent bruises and the promise of many more, legs trembling but still somehow managing to hold her upright—everything was damn-near perfect. If he wasn’t trying to wind her up so bad right now like he’d promised, he would’ve already scooped her into his lap and watched the way her thighs flexed and her tits moved while she bounced eagerly on his cock. Said cock was standing almost painfully hard between his legs right now, completely neglected in favour of the sight before him. He wasn’t worried, naturally—past bed partners occasionally had no trouble leaving him to tend to himself after he’d left them fucked out and nearly comatose on the bed. Not his Kadan, though. She’d make sure he got his, one way or another.

“Just one more thing,” he said lowly, voice gravelly and domineering.

She squirmed. “Yes?” She asked, eager to hear the request, any sense of trepidation long since evaporated between them.

She practically _yelped_ when he plucked her up off the floor as easily as he would a piece of fruit, and tried not to let out a keen of disappointment when she found herself not placed down on his cock, but on one of his solid, sturdy thighs instead.

“You’re gonna show me how bad you want me to touch you and make you cum,” he said soft and hungry all at once, lips brushing against her ear with every word, the hot puffs of breath making her shudder. “You’re gonna show me how desperate you are for it, how fucking wet and hot you get when you think about my hand between your legs—or mouth, cock, _whatever_ —and then maybe, _maybe,_ if you convince me how bad you want it, I use one of those things to pull you apart. Piece by piece, slowly, all night long.” He skimmed his teeth along her thrumming pulse-line, biting down at the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

“You got it?” He asked, smug as she threw her head back in frustration, practically sobbing out her disappointed moan and arching her back, trying to get closer but failing as his grip on the silks kept her in place.

“You cum the first time, rutting against my leg, and then I give you what you need. Understood?”

She shuddered, biting her lip hard enough to break the skin and nodded. It was good enough for him.

“Then move,” he ordered. Bull leaned back, sinking into the plush support of the couch. He kept one hand loosely wrapped around the silks that wove between her breasts and around her torso. For balance, mostly, but also to keep her where she was supposed to be.

Determined to please them both, to finally bring some relief for herself, Isen adjusted her thighs around his and began to move.

She broke out into a frantic, desperate pace, each movement punctuated with sharp intakes of breath. A string of rhythmic, lewd-sounding “ _Ah, ah, ah!_ ”—s fell in time with each thrust, ringing high and loud each time she managed to grind down just so on her clit.

Bull’s free hand reached up and settled on her waist and hip, not obstructing the frantic rolling of her hips in any way. A heady groan slipped out of his mouth when he dug his fingernails in around the edges of her burn scar, making her stop and stutter in her motions. Her head fell forward on her chest and she practically sobbed out his name, the only thing keeping her from collapsing into his shoulder was the anchoring hand around her restraints.

“ _Bull_ ,” she choked out, squirming in place. His thigh was completely slick thanks to her, a testament to how wound up she was with such little effort, and a bit of a cruel irony too, since it was that much more difficult to hit the friction she so desperately craved. “Bull, _please_ ,” she cried out again, chest heaving behind the silks. “I—I can’t— _ngh!_ —please, I _need_ you to— _ah!_ ”

Her head snapped up as the hand on her hip snaked its way between her legs, two thick fingers resting just above her clit. Instinctively, she spread them wider and tried to chase the touch with her hips, but he held her in place.

“Now, Kadan,” he admonished fondly, soft as he could despite the gravelly sounds of arousal creeping into his voice. “That’s not what we agreed to, is it?”

“N—no,” she whispered hoarsely, “but I can’t.”

“You _can,_ ” he corrected, “and you will. Because you want me to touch you, isn’t that right? Been thinking about having me fuck you all day long?” He cupped the back of her neck, brushing the knot of the blindfold ever so slightly, and drew her in close. “I bet you were,” he said lowly over the skin of her throat. “Standing at the wartable, listening to Cullen and Red and Josie drone on, not hearing a fucking word of any of it ‘cause the last time you were there I bent you over Orlais and made you scream so loud the entire courtyard heard.” He was grinning, nipping at her as he spoke in between words, pausing longer in other areas to leave more prominent marks. “Is that it? Couldn’t stop thinking about how hard I made you cum? How hard you want me to make you cum again?”

Her answering groan was loud and long as she threw her head backwards, giving him easier access. “ _Yes_ ,” She gasped, head lolling. “Yes, _yes_ , please, Bull, _please_!” To punctuate her desires, she started rolling her hips once more, even though his hand had long since moved on.

“Look at you,” he chuckled. “So fucking gorgeous when you want to work for it. When this is over,” he said as he sucked a dark mark into the skin under her jaw, “I’m gonna hold you down here on my cock, fuck you real deep until we _both_ finish—not yet, not yet, keep going,” he grunted as she picked up the pace, breathing hard and fast. “That’s it, you wanna cum, don’t you? Just from fucking my thigh? Beautiful,” he breathed, kissing that same spot he’d just sunk teeth into.

“ _Fuck_ , _please_!” Isen had fallen forward, practically into him now, twisting each way he turned her upper body to taste her, rolling and grinding her hips as if it was the only thing she knew and he was the only real thing in the world. She held him with her legs like a vice.

“You close?” He whispered.

“ _M’close,_ ” she breathed, except it wasn’t enough, not really. She was skirting the edge, ready to fall over but wasn’t quite able to make it. Her frustrated moans had devolved more into whines and half-sobs.

“Slow down,” he ordered gently. She practically wailed, taking short, shaking breaths but obeying the command regardless.

“Gonna talk you through it,” said Bull in a voice that dripped with velvet as his hands found purchase on her body, thumbs brushing over both nipples as they settled. She stifled a cry, biting her cheek and immediately tasting metal. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Getting off to my voice?”

She nodded dumbly.

“Of course you do.” He kissed her on her mouth, which was already hanging open, running his tongue over hers and humming with pleasure as she arched back up into the kiss. “Move your hips—like that, just like that, good girl,” he said against her mouth, and she damn-near keened under the praise. “Think about how good it’s gonna feel when you’re finished, all overstimulated and sensitive before I even get the chance to fuck you—think about how good _that’s_ gonna feel.”

 _“Ha-ah! Oh, oh fuck—fuck, Bull—!!”_ If her hands were unbound, Isen would’ve been digging her nails into his shoulders by now, each word shooting straight through her core and winding itself hot and tight near her cunt. A long, drawn out and incoherent sound made its way from her throat as she tipped her hips more forward and applied a harder pressure, relentlessly grinding and thrusting as she chased release.

“ _Fuck_ is right,” he huffed out in a laugh, eye transfixed on the way her mouth had gone slack in pleasure. “I’m gonna fuck you so good when you’re done, Isen. Good girl, gorgeous girl, _fuck_ , you look so good like this, desperate and filthy for me. I’m going to make it so fucking good for you, it’ll be the best fucking thing you’ve ever felt, aw, c’mon, almost there, I can see how close you are, how bad you want it—look at you, shaking so bad, come on, Kadan, c’mon, just a little bit—”

 _“Yes, yes, yesyesyesyesyes, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh oh—!!”_ The string of babble that fell out of her mouth underlapped his words, punctuated every touch and kiss with a moan.

Isen was sweating, sobbing when she finally stilled and came, thighs shuddering and back rigidly arched as she threw her head back and _screamed_ , a long, loud, garbled thing that left her breathless with pleasure as she became boneless, slumped forward onto Bull’s chest and panting hard, silent save for her strained breathing.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she rasped, a wheezy sounding laugh following.

The blindfold was damp with sweat and tears on his skin. He chuckled fondly, one large hand settled on her back as he turned to kiss the top of her head.

“Need a breather before we keep going?”

“Nah,” she grinned, sloppily kissing the skin she was resting her cheek on. “Ready when you are—unless you want to untie me or something first.”

He mulled it over. He was ready _now_ , and had been more or less since things had started. “Think you can balance without your hands?”

“I can try. Don’t know how well my legs’ll go after _that,_ though.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He sat up straighter, taking her with him. In a smooth movement, he adjusted her legs so that she was straddling his hips instead of his thigh, his stiff cock nestled up against her warm, wet slit. “I’ve got you,” he assured, grip firm and guiding on her hips.

She probably didn’t need a lot of prep—she probably didn’t need _any_ prep, but it was better to be safe with these things than sorry. She writhed on his lap when he reached around and slipped two fingers inside, pumping in an out torturously slow. Her mouth gaped open as she tried to fuck herself on his hand harder, high pitched sounds of agony coming out instead when she found that she couldn’t.

“ _Please_ ,” she gasped. “Bull, please, please, I need— _ngh!_ ” She cut herself off with a sharp, startled sound as he deliberately sought out the spot he knew drove her mad.

“Please _what_?” He practically cooed into her ear, groaning as he curled his fingers and she arched violently.

“ _Fuck me_!” It was a shout, it was a cry, it was a desperate sob ripped from her chest. “Please— _ah, ah_!— _fuck_ me!”

He kissed her then. Tenderly, up the neck, jaw, and finally on the mouth. She tasted like salt, and the lingering scent of her violet and juniper berry perfume clung to her skin, intermingled with sex and arousal and pure heat.

He honoured the request.

There wasn’t a hint of resistance when he gripped her hips and slid her onto his cock. She curved into him for support, feeling as though the air was being forced from her lungs, mouth gaping as she relished in the satisfaction of getting what she needed. Bull held his hips still with an almost superhuman amount of restraint until she was fully stretched and seated. She was pliant, eager and waiting for him. This was one of the best parts—through her lithe frame, he could actually _see_ the obscene outline of his cock inside of her when he bottomed out. It was depraved, it was indecent, and he couldn’t take his gaze away from it as he instinctively pressed a hand against her torso to feel every inch.

“Kadan,” he licked his lips, “Remind me again—what was it you wanted from me?”

“ _Fuck_ me,” she hissed, gritting her teeth as he kept her from bouncing more than a few millimetres at a time.

“Try again.” The way she was squeezing him would’ve been enough to make him lose it if he weren’t so good at this.

She whimpered, fresh tears streaking down her cheeks and bringing more of her dark kohl with them.

“Please,” she quavered, “ _Vhenan_ , Bull, _please_.”

That was enough. Abruptly and without warning, he drove his cock out and back up, _hard_ , holding her still in place like a living fuck toy. Restraint was unnecessary, he knew her limits well enough to know that she liked it when he bucked up violently into her like that, knew that she could take it, could take _him_.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he huffed, groaning each time the hand left pressing into her stomach felt the outline of his cock. “You feel that? You feel me inside of you?”

“ _Yes_!!” She shouted, and it was the first coherent sound he’d heard out of her since he’d started moving. Everything else had been a scream, a shriek, incoherent strings of curses in both Elven and common.

The noises she made were becoming more and more interspersed with silent screams of pleasure, and with the way her belly was quivering, he knew she was already close a second time, and he wasn’t too far behind. Somewhat reluctantly, he moved his hand lower, settling between her legs as he began to rub rapid circles around her clit. The added sensation had her thrashing as he thrust up into her in time. Then, she threw her head back, mouth open, muscles completely shaking with the sheer force of her orgasm. She choked out the rest of the scream on the exhale, collapsing forward into him with soft keening noises as he drove himself into her wet heat two, three, four more times before he was spilling inside of her, muscles tensing in pleasure. He grabbed her face and brought it to his for a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss as he finished, chests still heaving as he let her go slack against him once more.

He slipped out of her easily, already starting to go soft. They could probably go again, if they wanted, but the upholstery on the couch probably couldn’t take it.

“You okay?” He asked as he began to work the knots secured down her spine.

“Mmhm.” Her voice was muffled from somewhere below his chin, probably not quite fatigued enough for sleep yet. As soon as her hands and arms were freed, they crept up to form a loose hold around his neck. “Was good.”

“Just good?” He chuckled, slipping the rest of the silks from around her body.

“ _Really_ good,” she corrected, the smile slipping tiredly into her voice. And then, “Do I get to look at you a bit now?”

“In a minute, in a minute.” While he could’ve had them lay languidly there on the couch for the rest of the night, they were both quite literally covered in ejaculate, and it would be less than comfortable in just a few minutes, never mind the entire night. She weighed about as much as a bird to him normally, but right now she felt even lighter, providing no resistance when he gathered her up in his arms and rose from the couch. Gently, she was deposited on the bed. Isen felt a dip in the mattress as Bull found his place beside her.

“Might get a bit bright for a second,” he warned before slipping the blindfold off of her eyes. She was grateful for the notice, because even though the candles around the room had flickered down to a soft glow, the sudden burst of light would’ve been somewhat painful, at least for a few seconds.

She held them closed for a few moments more, the rustling sounds of Bull reaching for the washcloths and basin of warm water placed earlier on the side table filling the air. Her eyes fluttered open gently when she felt the first few swipes along her legs. “I could do that myself, you know,” she said, lips quirking into a half smile as she lazily watched him go about his task. Gentle, but efficient, her body was cleaned off with the practised strokes of someone who’d gone through the same routine dozens, if not a thousand times with her.

“I know,” he shrugged, swapping out the used cloth with a fresh one for his own thighs and torso. “Doesn’t mean I’m not going to take care of you.”

The third cloth was to be for her face, taking care of the streaks of dark makeup intermingled with tears. She pulled him in close when he was finished—or rather, tugged at him a few times weakly, and Bull let himself be guided into the sweet, slow kiss.

“You’re too good to me,” she sighed contentedly. Bull propped himself up with the mountain of pillows they kept, sinking into them and letting her arrange herself comfortably around him as she always did. It was more of a reclining position than one laying down, which would be ideal if she woke later complaining of sore shoulders. Unlikely, as he’d made a point of working over any sore muscles as he eased himself into the bed, but there was always a chance.

“Really,” she said, tilting her head up and looking at him through her heavy-lidded golden gaze. “Too good. I love you, Bull.”

“Pretty sure you’re the one that’s too good to me,” he laughed, holding her close, “but we’ll call that even.” The candles had all but died down as the sounds in the room quieted, save for the even pace of their slow breathing. Isen’s eyes were already drifting shut once more.

“Love you too, Kadan.”


End file.
